1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expandable vomit containers and more particularly pertains to a new expandable vomit container assembly for providing a handy receptacle for a user to vomit into.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of expandable vomit containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, expandable vomit containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,039; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,277; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,116; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 220,204.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new expandable vomit container assembly. The prior art includes accordion-like containers which can be expanded and contracted as needed.